


Gay Bar Superstar

by Star55



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Public Sex, Underage Drinking, cisgirl!Klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 20:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt was going to be the death of Blaine. That she was certain of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gay Bar Superstar

**Author's Note:**

> For [this prompt](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/30710.html?thread=40577014#t40577014) at the GKM. This fic I started in May and then finished it yesterday morning. I officially fail.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Not mine. I just have a vivid and healthy imagination.

Kurt was going to be the death of Blaine. That she was certain of. 

She had only agreed to go to Scandals because Kurt had insisted. She knew her girlfriend was trying to prove some kind of point but Blaine couldn’t figure out what it was for the life of her. Especially not when Kurt had decided, that night of _all_ nights, to not wear any underwear.

Sure, Blaine was a little buzzed from the alcohol she’d already consumed, but it was Kurt and Kurt alone that was intoxicating.

Ever since their discussion earlier in the week about sex, Blaine hadn’t been able to get her mind off Kurt. She wanted to have sex with her girlfriend – a _lot_ but she would always wait for Kurt, no matter how long it took until she was ready.

Blaine couldn’t help but think that Kurt was _definitely_ ready now, though.

Blaine bit back a groan as Kurt bent over to pick up something that she had apparently dropped on the floor, giving Blaine a perfect view up her skirt.

She licked her lips as Kurt straightened and Blaine noticed other women in the bar glancing appreciatively at Kurt as well.

Blaine suddenly crossed the room to sit on the bar stool next to Kurt. She reached over and took Kurt’s virgin drink, taking a long sip.

“You okay?” Kurt asked. 

Blaine just took another sip in response. She set the glass down on the bar top and reached for Kurt’s hand. “Let’s get out of here,” she said.

Kurt smiled at her and hopped off the bar stool. Blaine’s gaze fell to the wet spot on the leather covering of the stool that Kurt had just vacated. She closed her eyes and tried to compose herself and not think too much about how wet Kurt must have been to leave a wet spot on the seat.

Kurt led her from the bar and Blaine glanced over at the other women as they left, giving them a haughty, smug look, mentally throwing at them ‘ _yes, this is_ my _girlfriend – we’re going to go have lots of sex now’_.

Once they were at her car, Blaine pushed Kurt up against the door, crowding into her personal space.

“Hi,” Blaine said softly.

“Hi,” Kurt replied with a smile.

Blaine smiled back for a moment before kissing Kurt hotly. Kurt moaned into the kiss, her hands immediately going into Blaine’s hair. She tugged her closer, keeping Blaine impossibly close.

“Car,” Blaine mumbled against Kurt’s lips. “Inside.”

Kurt pulled back enough for Blaine to get the door open and they tumbled inside, closing and locking the door behind them. Thankfully the car park was only dimly lit so hopefully no one would see them.

“Blaine,” Kurt whispered. “I need you so much.”

Blaine groaned and let her head fall to rest on Kurt’s shoulder. 

“Please.”

Blaine nodded and moved to kiss Kurt again. She held herself up with one hand, trying not to squash Kurt into the seat of the car. Kurt grabbed at her free hand and guided it between her legs and Blaine moaned brokenly. She caught Kurt’s gaze and Kurt nodded, biting her bottom lip almost shyly.

Blaine dipped her head to kiss her again and gently stroked her finger through Kurt’s wetness, moaning into Kurt’s mouth as she felt her way to Kurt’s clit. She stroked it experimentally and Kurt shuddered underneath her. Blaine smiled inwardly and repeated the action. 

Soon, Kurt was a panting mess underneath her as Blaine worked her fingers inside her girlfriend, making sure to stroke Kurt’s clit with her thumb. Kurt reached up to pull Blaine in for another kiss and she let out a high whine when she came, body shuddering and twitching of its own accord. 

Blaine watched as Kurt closed her eyes, licking her lips as she settled back into the car seat. Blaine pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth before slowly removing her fingers from inside of Kurt, causing Kurt’s legs to try and close around Blaine. Blaine tentatively licked her fingers, wondering what Kurt taste like. She sucked her middle finger into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it and decided that she couldn’t wait to taste Kurt for real.

“That’s hot,” Kurt mumbled, staring up at Blaine through hooded eyes. 

Blaine smiled down at her. “So are you.”

Kurt reached up, pulling Blaine in for another kiss that promised their night would be a long one.

 

Comments are ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted at: **[LiveJournal](http://scripted-star.livejournal.com/59259.html) | [Tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/38428142406) | [Scarves and Coffee](http://scarvesandcoffee.net/viewstory.php?sid=7478&chapter=1)**


End file.
